marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Note
Blue Note is the ninth episode of the second season of the television series Cloak & Dagger. Synopsis Tyrone and Tandy turn to questionable allies in their attempt to find and stop the villain behind the trafficking ring. Meanwhile, Tandy learns more about Lia's past. Plot Several flashbacks depict how Andre Deschaine became D'Spayre. During a jazz show, Deschaine attempted to perform a "blue note", which he saw as a legendary feat for a musician which would make him as renowned as a god. However, his endeavor caused him to suffer from violent migraines which only worsened over time, eventually leading to Deschaine being unable to play music. Heavily depressed, Deschaine considered committing suicide by throwing himself from a building, but the Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform caused him to accidentally fall. Deschaine miraculously survived the fall with minor injuries. Brought to the Church of All Saints Hospital, where he was healed by Lia Dewan, Deschaine realized that he had acquired powers enabling him to feed on the suffering of people he touched to ease his own pain. Deschaine thus convinced Dewan to leave her job at the hospital and to set up a support group, luring women trapped in relationships with violent men so that Deschaine could manipulate their emotions by feeding on their despair. In the present, Tandy Bowen and Tyrone Johnson figure out that the former's mother Melissa Bowen is missing and that D'Spayre is probably responsible for it. They decide to track down D'Spayre, and Tyrone leaves to set up a meeting with the Money Hustle Gang and the Uptown Block Kings. On his way, he calls his mother Adina, asking her how things are with James Connors, and although Adina claims everything is fine, Tyrone, who is spying on her, knows that she is lying. Tyrone meets with Solomon, and they bond over their shared appreciation of Luke Cage. Tyrone then instructs Solomon to inform the gang bosses that he wants a meeting to be held. Tandy goes to Mayhem, who reluctantly accepts her help. They learn that Dewan was found unconscious on the roadside, and manage to bring her back to the St. Theresa's Church, with Tandy voicing her desire to kill her. Tandy attempts to read through Dewan's hopes, but sees nothing, and Mayhem suggests waiting for Tyrone so that they can learn more. When Tyrone returns, both he and Tandy use their powers on Dewan, enabling them to learn how she and Deschaine met. Tandy plans on using Dewan's love of music, as she was a talented cellist in her youth, to bring her back to consciousness. However, D'Spayre senses Cloak's and Dagger's interference and intervenes in the vision through the Darkforce Dimension, exposing his plans to put the whole New Orleans's population in a state of despair to ascend to a god-like status. Tyrone leaves the church to meet with the gang leaders, who he threatens thanks to his powers. Inspired by Luke Cage's example, he acknowledges that he cannot rid the city of its criminals, but that he can enforce some rules in these criminal activities, one of them being forbidding the gangs to sell drugs to people who want to force others to use them. Tyrone also orders the gang leaders to give him information on D'Spayre's whereabouts, and learns about the Club Delight. Meanwhile, in the church, Tandy has a change of heart regarding killing Dewan, and refuses to let Mayhem do it. The two women fight to a stalemate, and Mayhem insists that Dewan is now Tandy's sole responsibility. Tyrone and Tandy go to the Club Delight, and Tyrone ponders on the fact that they might have to actually kill D'Spayre. They initially believe to be in the wrong place until they realize that the Club Delight existed before in another part of the city which was destroyed and rebuilt elsewhere. They thus go to the remnants of the original Club Delight, and overhear trumpet music. There, they found D'Spayre playing music in front of an unresponsive crowd, among which stand Melissa and Mikayla Bell. Tyrone noticed that D'Spayre drew a vévé which progressively lights up as D'Spayre plays. He instructs Tandy to throw a Lightforce dagger at him so he can redirect it on D'Spayre, but although D'Spayre physical body is hit, the vévé is completed: D'Spayre can finally open the door he saw in the Darkforce Dimension. In the real world, Cloak and Dagger realize that all the people in the crown instantly vanished, and they hear trumpet music in the air without knowing its origin. Cast Main Cast: *Olivia Holt as Tandy Bowen/Dagger *Aubrey Joseph as Tyrone Johnson/Cloak *Gloria Reuben as Adina Johnson *Andrea Roth as Melissa Bowen *Emma Lahana as Mayhem Guest Stars: *Dilshad Vadsaria as Lia Dewan *Brooklyn McLinn as Andre Deschaine/D'Spayre *Joshua J. Williams as Solomon *Cecilia Leal as Mikayla Bell *Askia Bennet as David *Mo Alfy as Money Hustle Leader *Onye Eme-Akwari as Drummer *David Moncrief as Patrolman *Samantha Renee Smith as Woman *Oraldo Hykeem Austin as Uptown Block Leader *Arsène DeLay as Jazz Singer *Tahseen Ghauri as Lia's Father (uncredited) *Julie Anne Savage as Nurse (uncredited) *Heathyre Perara as Club Patron (uncredited) *Unknown Actress as Young Lia Dewan (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **Bowen Residence **New Orleans Police Department Station **Johnson Residence **Leni's Cafe **St. Theresa's Church **Church of All Saints Hospital **Club Delight **Viking Motel (mentioned) *Louisiana **Roxxon Gulf Platform (flashback) *Multiverse **Darkforce Dimension *New York City, New York (picture) Events *Kidnapping of Lia Dewan *Kidnapping of New Orleans Gang Leaders *Attack on Andre Deschaine *Destruction of the Roxxon Gulf Platform (flashback) *Assassination of James Connors (mentioned) Items *Darkforce *Lightforce Vehicles To be added Sentient Species *Humans *Loa Creatures To be added Organizations *New Orleans Police Department *Uptown Block Kings *Money Hustle Gang *''New York Bulletin'' *Roxxon Corporation (logo) Mentioned *James Connors *Evita Fusilier *Chantelle Fusilier *Brigid O'Reilly *Luke Cage (picture) *Karen Page * *Miles Davis * Music References External Links * * Category:Cloak & Dagger Episodes